Kisses
by i-s-o-d-e-l-l-e
Summary: [ Anima ] Cooro always did mix things up. And yet... this bad habit didn't really irritate Husky as much as he thought it did. [Cooro x Husky, shounen ai]


_K I S S E S_

_Disclaimer: Property of Natsumi Mukai _

* * *

"Are you okay?" 

Husky looked up into Cooro's concerned face. He blinked owlishly as the sun was just above them.

"Are you okay?"

Cooro looked worried at Husky's lack of immediate answer.

"I'm fine."

Husky got up, his head spinning. One moment he had been walking alone and the next thing he knew he had tripped and tumbled spectacularly into a ditch with Cooro's face much too close to his own.

"Uh, Cooro… You can get off me now."

"Sorry," Cooro squeaked as he jumped off Husky, but not without accidentally pressing on Husky's knee. Husky hissed with pain at the contact.

"Husky!" Cooro cried out with alarm.

"I'm alright, it's just a scrape."

"But-but- It's bleeding!"

"It's only a little bit."

"Um…" Cooro looked at the ground, his cheeks tinted with a light pink.

"What?"

"Doyouwantakiss?" Cooro managed to rush his words without stumbling over them.

"A what?" Husky looked incredulously at Cooro.

"A kiss… Cause… um… Nana said a kiss makes the pain go away." Cooro's face flushed again in embarrassment, anticipating an insult and blow to his head.

"Alright then." Husky shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, to Cooro's delight.

Cooro leaned in close and kissed Husky lightly… on the mouth.

"Cooro, you moron, you're supposed to kiss the injury!" Husky had turned beet red in just a matter of seconds. "And if you're going to kiss someone, at least make it a good one!!!"

"Oh…" Cooro looked thoroughly miserable at his mistake. Husky felt slightly sorry for the socially inept boy and sighed.

"You can try again if you want."

"Really!" Cooro's face brightened and Husky wondered for the thousandth time how Cooro could be so easily amused.

Cooro's head bent down to the cut on Husky's knee.

"Ow!" Husky yelped in surprise as Cooro's tongue probed the cut.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Cooro became flustered again.

"Cooro, you moron! Are you turning into Senrii!?!" Husky hit Cooro on the head with a nearby stick.

"Ow…" Cooro rubbed his head.

"I meant make your kisses on the mouth better!"

"Oh…" Cooro seemed to deflate and Husky mumbled something quietly under his breath about stupid crow +Animas who always, always, _always_ confused things and mixed them up.

There was an awkward silence as Husky tightly gripped his knee.

"Um… Husky, what does effeminate mean?" Cooro asked with a cute look of curiosity in his eyes.

"Why-why do you ask?" Husky had nearly choked on his own breath at the question.

"Cause Nana said you were that word. Effeminate. She said that because you're effeminate you would like it if I kissed you."

"Tell her she's wrong!"

"Yeah… I didn't think you liked my kisses…" Cooro looked mournfully at the ground.

"Not about that! Tell her I'm NOT like a girl!"

"But you are!"

"Cooro!" Husky screamed in exasperation.

"Even Senrii agrees!"

"How am I like a girl!?" Husky growled in frustration.

"You're pretty."

Husky looked at Cooro in flabbergasted silence. Cooro took this as a gesture to continue.

"Your hair is always so silky and shiny. You always smell like flowers and spring and sweet things. And your skin is so white and soft. Your nails are never bitten down and they never have dirt under them. Your feet are small. And your lips are really pink and taste like honey."

"Just because I take pride in my personal hygiene it doesn't mean I'm like a girl!"

"But you have womanly hips!"

"WHAT!?"

"Nana and Senrii said that! Please don't kill me, Husky!" Cooro cowered and shielded himself with his hands. His eyes were shut tight. When the blows never came he peeked his eyes open. Husky was obviously disgruntled but other than that, he didn't look too angry. Cooro put his arms down slowly.

"Um… Husky…"

"What!" Husky snapped peevishly, an angry, yet adorable, pout on his features. The look was more than enough to convince Cooro that Husky was "effeminate" but he declined to share that comment. Instead he asked a question.

"Does that mean you do like my kisses?" Husky nearly screamed in frustration at Cooro's question.

"You're kisses are sloppy. You use your tongue at all the wrong moments. It ruins the whole mood of the kiss. I could do much better than that."

"How do _you_ know so much about kisses," Cooro demanded.

"I just do."

"Prove it!"

"This is how you kiss the pain away." Husky gave Cooro a small peck on the head where he had previously hit him.

"And this is how you kiss someone you love." Husky latched his mouth onto Cooro's. When they finally parted, Cooro gasped for much needed air.

"You do know a lot about kisses."

"Hn."

"Nana and Senrii said you would."

"Hn."

"And that you would only know about kisses if you were a… I forget the word. I think it was 'prostitute'…"

"WHAT!?"

"Tell her I am NOT a slut!"

"But you kissed me didn't you?"

"So?"

"Nana and Senrii said that prostitutes were people who went around making out with random people."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME A PROSTITUTE!"

"Oh… But kissing me was random, wasn't it?"

"Weren't you listening to what I said?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"Oh! You said that's how to kiss someone you love. Does that mean you love me?"

"… Yes…"

"Nana and Senrii were right! They said you loved me and that you wanted to get down and dirty with me."

"WHAT!?"

"I don't think they're right about the last part though. You don't like getting dirty or muddy or anything like that. Uh… Husky? Are you okay? You look really red."

"I SWEAR, I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE TWO!!!"


End file.
